


aftermath

by yinyangren



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyangren/pseuds/yinyangren
Summary: he traces his hopes into her skin; / his tongue swirls secrets around and into her navel; / his kisses promise forever. [[ tentoo/rose ]]
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 13





	aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> this is a poem i had written in 2014, xposted on ff.net and teaspoon

i.

he traces his hopes into her skin;

his tongue swirls secrets around and into her navel;

his kisses promise forever.

he entrusts this new fragile life to her;

she had once followed him to the ends of the world

and he now does the same.

  
  
  


ii.

there’s ash and smoke and he promised

her and himself and  _ please _ –

let the universe be kind once more.

he pulls himself from the wreckage with only minor injuries,

a miracle within itself.

he almost sags in relief when they find her,

but that’s quickly quashed when he sees her

and  _ oh god please _

that can’t all be her blood–

he has to be sedated.

  
  
  


iii.

when he awakens, she’s in a coma

and he’s reduced to a gaunt mess;

unshaved scruff, shadowed eyes, trembling

as he sits vigil for weeks

too long without her smile, her laugh,

without her to reassure him.

he’s angry at himself, at her–

she promised forever too–

he promised to keep her safe,

but he’s never felt so scared, never been so close

to losing her in blood and flames.

when she opens her eyes nearly three months later,

he cries.

  
  
  


iv.

he doesn’t let her out of his sight for weeks despite her reassurances.

“it’s okay, i’m here, i’m alive,

and i’m never going to leave you.”

he clings to her in the aftermath,

entwines their limbs together,

murmurs frantic litanies into her ears,

and loses himself in her.


End file.
